


Persuasion

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What you’ve told me is such nonsense that it’s not even funny anymore."
Relationships: Ginny/Sirius, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Persuasion

This one was a long time in the coming. I hope you enjoy!

 **Title:** Persuasion  
**Author:** Envinyatar (aka [](https://randomisedhabit.livejournal.com/profile)[**randomisedhabit**](https://randomisedhabit.livejournal.com/) )  
**Pairing:** Ginny/Sirius  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** sexual themes  
**Word Count:** 1,388  
**Written for:** _#42 (nonsense)_ @ [](https://potterverse100.livejournal.com/profile)[**potterverse100**](https://potterverse100.livejournal.com/) ; also for _#3 (mercy/no mercy)_ @ [](https://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](https://15pairings.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary:** "What you’ve told me is such nonsense that it’s not even funny anymore."  
**A/N:** A huge thank you and much love go to my beta [](https://chaotic-vanity.livejournal.com/profile)[**chaotic_vanity**](https://chaotic-vanity.livejournal.com/) for everything she does for me :)

  
Sirius wasn’t quite sure how he came to find himself in this situation. When had their discussion changed into this direction? Surely he was only dreaming. Ginny had only come over to his flat to talk about Harry’s approaching birthday. Nothing else, oh no. Certainly not _this_.

Unfortunately, Sirius was snapped out of his denial by Ginny’s insistent voice.

“Why are you making such a fuss about this? Honestly, Sirius! I’m not asking you to sacrifice yourself or some other such rubbish. It’s really a simple matter.”

Now his hearing had failed him as well, apparently. Simple matter? “Ginny, this is what you call a simple matter? Gods, do you realise what a disaster will come of it? What you’ve told me is such nonsense that it’s not even funny anymore.” No, it wasn’t funny; it wasn’t funny _at all_. This was ridiculous, what she wanted of him. How had she ever got the idea he’d agree anyway?

Ginny was fuming. “Hell, you can be so stubborn!”

“And you can’t?” Really, it wasn’t he who was being stubborn. She just didn’t want to see the impossibility of her demand. And after all, it was for her own good that he refused. He certainly didn’t refuse because he was even the tiniest bit attracted to her, nor because the fire she was just displaying aroused him in the least.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “That’s not the point, and don’t you dare laugh at me now,” she warned him with a hard look. ”After all, it’s not as if I’d go and yell ‘I’ve been deflowered by Sirius Black! He’s taken my virginity!’ at the top of my lungs.”

“Ginny!” he yelped. And when exactly had Ginny changed into this little vixen who obviously knew very well how to play him? Because the way she was presenting herself at these words couldn’t be a coincidence. The determination and fire in both her voice and her eyes were most appealing to Sirius. Not that he admitted his cock’s growing half-hard to himself. He told himself he shifted in his seat because this conversation made him feel uncomfortable – which it did, either way.

“Well, it’s the truth,” she said, clearly annoyed at him for having no mercy on her. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to give in – on the contrary, he liked having beautiful women throw themselves at him – but it just wasn’t possible in this case. But of course Ginny didn’t back down. “Okay, all right. You won’t be so easily persuaded, I knew as much. Now, tell me, do you think I’m attractive? And answer truthfully, or otherwise…” _Ginny, Ginny. You don’t know half of how attractive I find you right now_ , Sirius thought and immediately slapped himself mentally for having such ideas. But she deserved an asnwer, and so he tried to come up with one, stumbling over the words.

“Um. I suppose you are a rather attractive woman. You have a very nice body and… and I like your hair.” He was behaving like a sixteen-year-old boy and not like the adult he was, the adult who had gone through hell and come back nearly unscathed, and Sirius was ashamed of himself. His imagination was running wild, coming up with a certain redhead in the throes of passion, and this image didn’t help ease his imprisoned prick, either. Nor did it help his ability to choose his words carefully.

Ginny’s left eyebrow nearly shot up to her hairline. “You like my hair? Now that’s a first.”

Now it was Sirius’ turn to raise his eyebrows. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. _Again_. “No one’s ever told you that your hair is beautiful?”

“No.”

“Oh.” And once more there was that wicked grin of Ginny’s appearing, the grin that told him he was in trouble. It was unsettling, really, that a girl so young affected him so much.

“Yes. Anyway, now that we’ve established that – what’s your problem?” The only thing missing to make that a satirical dream was Ginny stamping her foot in impatience. Really, by now Sirius wished he’d just wake up. This whole thing was far too ridiculous to be reality. As was his growing erection.

“My problem? You honestly ask me about _my_ problem?” he asked in exasperation. Perhaps the direct approach would make her see how nonsensical this was, at last. “Okay, if you’re so determined to find out… For one, there’s your family. They’d slaughter me if they ever found out about this, and I can’t say I wouldn’t understand – I could be your father. And of course there’s Harry, too – have you ever paid that a thought? How doing this would affect my relationship with him? He’d never again speak to me!” Sirius was now standing in front of the youngest Weasley, fuming and tense. She was getting under his skin with all her insistence. “Do you want that just for one night of _sex_? You know he’s fragile, and he’d feel betrayed, stabbed in the back!”

But Ginny didn’t back down. If anything, she was challenged by his behaviour. She knew what she wanted, and she’d get it, whatever the price. “Sirius, don’t talk to me as if I didn’t realise this! I know that, I know how much I mean to him still after two years, and don’t you dare look at me so reproachfully! I’m not ignorant.”

“Then why are you asking this of me?” Sirius could hear the sounds of tiredness and defeat creeping into his voice. He knew that who would win was just a matter of the next words.

“Because… Gods, Sirius, don’t you see? Because you know what this means, you don’t see more in the act than there actually is to it. And you’re capable of making it good, I’m sure – I’ve heard the tales. Well, at least it’d be better with you than with Harry or Dean or Seamus or anyone else my age. I mean, I _could_ approach them with this, but certainly all of them would see more in it from my side, you know? With you I can at least argue about this, and we both know there’d be no commitment afterwards or something like that. Because I don’t want commitment. I simply want a shag!” Again there was that image of Ginny stamping her foot – he smiled – quickly replaced by her moaning and groaning and coming. All because of him. Ginny glared at him.

 _Well then_ , Sirius thought. He supposed it was better to have mercy on her. She was decidedly working herself up on the matter, and… Well. As she’d said, it wasn’t as if anyone had to know about this. And she sure as hell wasn’t Harry’s girl anymore, she made a clear point of that. “All right,” he said, eyeing her carefully.

“Wha…?” she asked him, clearly surprised. For all she’d wanted him to agree, she apparently hadn’t expected him to do so this quickly.

“I said, ‘all right,’” Sirius repeated, now smirking a full-fledged smirk. This was just too funny: She was gaping at him as though he were an alien. Which he, considering he spent half his life in Azkaban, probably was. At least, he didn’t fully belong in this world.

“Um. Well. Good, I suppose,” she stammered, obviously quite unsure of what to do next. Sirius thought it would be best to tell her exactly what he wanted her to do; there needn’t be any awkwardness between them if they wanted to get through with this.

“Come here.”

“Sure.” Obediently, she took two steps closer to him so she stood right in front of him, her breath warming his neck. He could nearly feel her pressing against his length – her body was just so close – and his cock throbbed in response. “What now?”

Sirius grinned, watching his prey. When his desire was awoken, Padfoot tended to take over; there was a reason why it was called “carnal behaviour” or “animalistic needs”, he thought. “Kiss me,” he demanded with a low growl, and he bent his head and claimed her soft lips with his.

They were almost silent for a long time after that.

Later, Sirius thought it had been a good decision to be merciful on her and give in to her persuasion. He was quite content with the outcome.  


*~*~*


End file.
